The present invention relates to a mounting assembly for releasably mounting a housing of an electronic device, specifically of a modem, on a surface such as a wall or a piece of furniture.
Electronic devices usually have to be placed close to a telephone or other network connection points, and such connection points are not often situated close to a desk or another suitable storing means. As a consequence the electronic device will be placed for instance on the floor, where there is a risk of it being damaged or getting very dusty.
Conventional mounting assemblies for equipment generally employ a specially recessed keyhole opening in the housing of the equipment. Such an opening can be slid across one or two screws which have to be arranged in the surface.